


Hell is for Lovers

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Hell, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Leon’s feet were not on the floor.This would be because there was no floor.Both he and Sayaka appeared to be floating amidst the nothingness all around them, and jolt of pure terror coursed through Leon’s veins. If Sayaka’s smile had been a temporary log-jam, the flood gates of fear were certainly thrown wide open.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hell is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



Maybe Sayaka _had_ been psychic. Why else would he think of her now, see her smiling face in his mind’s eye while doused in total darkness like this?

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Maizono-chan?” Leon’s voice generated no echo as he called out, voice swallowed up by open space, like yelling at the center of a ball field.

A giggle, sweet and girlish. “A psychic can’t plant suggestions; we can only read minds.”

“This is a funny prank, but I can’t see you,” Leon called out, turning this way and that. The darkness persisted with no one to see the strained smile on his face. “Did Enoshima put you up to this?” Leon struggled to think who else among their classmates actually possessed anything approaching a sense of humor. So many of them were too sour or stoic or caught up in a world of rules. Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Togami… Maybe pride in one’s talent did that to a person. Leon wouldn’t know.

But Sayaka wasn’t like that. Warm and playful, she brought a light to any room.

“I’m just kidding, of course.”

Had she even heard him? “Hey…”

“I don’t really have ESP or anything. Otherwise, I really could have avoided a lot of trouble for the both of us!” Sayaka’s voice continued, close by and Leon felt a shiver prickle at the back of his neck. “And of course no one put me up to this, silly! This is something I _wanted_ to do, for myself. For you.”

There was an abrupt clicking sound, either of fingers snapping, or a switch being flipped and suddenly Leon could see Sayaka standing before him, illuminated as if by spotlight. The remainder of their surrounding were still dark, save for the sole unseen source of illumination focused on Sayaka alone, shining from above like the halos surrounding Mother Mary in Western religious paintings. Stranger still, she wore the uniform of her previous high school, before having been scouted for Hope’s Peak. Leon remembered it well from their first day of class introductions. He had thought the simple blue plaid was disappointingly drab in contrast to the idol costumes he had seen in her videos. It didn’t suit her, almost as if she were shoehorned into an ill-fitting role as a stereotypical high schooler in a cash-grab music video.

“Where is this?” Leon asked, desperately attempting to maintain his cool.

If it wasn’t a prank… a test, then? The Hope’s Peak staff were constantly putting the student body through ridiculous trials in order to test their potential.

“Hell.” Sayaka’s smile was saccharine, the very same one she wore just before bursting out into a airy pop ballad on stage.

Leon laughed. He’d never make it on the stage if he wasn’t a good actor in addition to any musical skill he may have had. It might take some work, now that he heard himself. “You’re kidding again. Nice one…”

Sayaka shook her head, almost pityingly. “Look down.”

Leon’s feet were not on the floor. This would be because there _was_ no floor. Both he and Sayaka appeared to be floating amidst the nothingness all around them, and jolt of pure terror coursed through Leon’s veins. If Sayaka’s smile had been a temporary log-jam, the flood gates of fear were certainly thrown wide open.

“So, like… are we _dead_ or…?” Leon stuttered out the first thing that shot into his mind.

“Do you want to be?” Sayaka asked, cocking her head curiously.

“Fuck no!”

They had only just started their lives at Hope’s Peak. And yeah, he was the Super High School Level Baseball Player for now, but once he had the means, once he had more practice--more _time--_ he would hit the stage. He’d become a singer too, just like Sayaka. They would collab from time to time, two Hope’s Peak alum, the crowds would eat it up. And then, and then…

“Hmm, well…” Sayaka replied thoughtfully, floating closer, if Leon’s sense of space wasn’t totally skewed by the lack of anything all around them. “The funny thing about life is that we don’t always get a choice between what we want, and reality. It’s sad, when you think about it.”

“But you made your dream a reality!” Leon argued desperately. Despite their surreal situation, there were some things that Leon was still completely certain of. And maybe not everyone had what it took to reach the heights that Sayaka had strove toward, but he would at least appreciate having at least the chance before he met his end.

“I did.” Sayaka grew solemn, eyes downcast, as if she could see something Leon couldn’t, and maybe she did.

There was a pause, Leon’s reeling mind only addled further by the realization of a distinct sensation that were traveling downwards. Maybe they were in Hell. Maybe Leon did deserve it.

Sayaka didn’t.

Something caught Leon’s eye just then. Startling, despite everything else that had already transpired. Two figures came into view, as if a curtain had been lifted, the fixtureless spotlight shifting its focus from Sayaka to the scene about to unfold before them.

“Oh look!” Sayaka clasped her hands together in delight, her smile back in its rightful place. “It’s starting!”

A man and a woman, faces obscured by shadow. The woman is playful, beckoning, but there’s something hidden behind her back.

“What the hell…” Leon muttered, unable to look away.

The knife is out and there’s a struggle, the man tries his best to wrestle it away from her, but there’s an accident. The woman falls to the ground, and so the man follows, but only to his knees rather than prone on the floor as she was.

The pain was horrific.

Leon’s stomach twisted, just as the cacophonous din erupted from the void, stealing the breath from his throat.

Knives, teeth. Teeth like knives.

Soft lips.

When he wasn’t looking Sayaka had come up on him, teeth sunk into the crook of his neck. Biting, consuming. Flesh pulled from sinew and bone.

The applause faded, Sayaka swallowed.

Leon fell to his knees, clutching the wound, warm blood oozing between his fingers. His mind crackled like an inferno.

The lights came up--harsh, blinding—and Sayaka grabbed his hand, pulling him up until he was standing, raising both their clasped hands high up in the air, before dipping them into a dizzying bow.

The applause returned and once the room stopped spinning, Leon could see the crowd seated in auditorium-style seating. Classmates, friends, teachers. Thunderous, the noise nearly rocked the wooden stage flooring beneath his feet. Rising to a crescendo, it soon began to die again, like a shining fish gone belly up before sinking to ocean floor, until only one member of the audience was left clapping. There was always one, the guy who got swept up and couldn’t take a hint that it was over.

It was only a school play, nothing worthy of a standing ovation, and certainly not whatever that strange ‘ _upupupu_ ’ noise had been. Probably came from that freaky-ass teddy bear taking up a seat all his own. Some student’s little sibling had probably dragged it along.

Letting their hands fall, still laced together, leaning closer, Sayaka whispered in his ear, “It’s like you were somewhere else during the entire kiss scene!” She giggled. “You really shouldn’t let the stage consume you, Kuwata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any way that you, the reader, choose to interpret this fic is correct. :)  
> Although I admit that Sayaka's idol costume does remind me of Perfect Blue and i've always wondered if that was intentional on Kodaka's part. Take that as you will.


End file.
